Chungu
Chungu is a hyena and one of the secondary antagonists of the Disney film, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and its spin-off, The Lion Guard. He is one ofJanja's minions and best friends, along with Cheezi. Appearance Chungu is a large gray spotted hyena with a notch in his right ear, and two notches in his left. His ears are round and smooth at the tips, rather than pointed like Janja's. He is the most well-built hyena in the series, sporting a thick neck and a large, round jaw. The fur os his cheeks is long and curves upward. He has a long, thick black mane, black lower forelegs, black paws, a large black nose, and a creamy gray underbelly that is cleft below his neck. His eyes are black with light yellow sclerae. They are encircled by blue fur, and two patches are dark gray fur cover the areas around them. Personality Chungu has a rather tough attitude, though like the other hyenas, is very submissive to the clan leader. He often whines around and complains about not getting enough food, and like the rest of Janja's clan, he does not respect theCircle of Life. Chungu isn't very bright, and seems to rely on Janja to make decisions for him. He also appears to have a poor memory. He has an appreciation for his leaders jokes, and often chuckles. He has also been shown to be somewhat oblivious to the fact that the Lion Guard does not like Janja's clan at all. Abilities * Intellect: Although Chungu is not as intelligent as Janja and even less so than Cheezi, he quickly knew that Kion was too afraid to come to save Bunga from harm. But with his great loyalty, he knew that he wouldn't be fooled by Tamma, as he pointed out that he only listens to Janja's orders and knew that Tam figured that Tamma was lying. * Skilled Combatant: Chungu's size and strength allows him to hold his own against Kion for a short period of time. * Animal Strength: He was able to hold his ground for short period of time against Kion's roar. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Chungu and Cheezi are sent by their boss Janja to capture Bunga (who had entered The Outlands to get his baobab fruit back) so he can have him for lunch. Luckily, Kion is able to save his friend by using The Roar of the Elders, which shocks the two hyenas, giving Bunga time to escape. Later, Chungu and the other hyenas learn from Mzingo that Kion is assembling a Lion Guard to protect The Pride Landsto which Janja declares that the clan will attack The Pride Lands that night. Chungu accompanies Janja and the rest of the clan when they attack a gazelle herd and cause a stampede, which Kion's older sister Kiara gets trapped in. Luckily, Kion and The Lion Guard come to Kiara's rescue and get the herd away from her. Kion then uses The Roar of the Elders to drive Chungu and the other hyenas back to The Outlands. Season 1 Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots Chungu, Janja and Cheezi attack a oryx herd, but are stopper by The Lion Guard. Kion orders the others to calm the herd while he goes after the hyenas, but a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river which sweeps him to the Outlands. Chungu and his clan later appear when they try to attack a female hyena named Jasiri, who had just helped Kion find Flat Ridge Rock in order to escape the Outlands. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by scaring Chungu and his clan off with The Roar of the Elders. Can't Wait to be Queen Chungu, along with Cheezi, is seen with Janja when Mzingo arrives and says that Kiara is temporary queen and is squabbling with Kion, which gives Janja an idea. Chungu, Cheezi and the rest of the clan ambush Kiara when she comes to Broken Rock to have a supposed peace treaty with Janja. Just as Janja pins Kiara down, Kion comes to his sister's aid and is soon joined by the rest of The Lion Guard, causing Chungu and the rest of the clan to flee with Janja. Eye of the Beholder Chungu, Janja and Cheezi are first seen attacking a wildebeest herd, but are forced to flee back to the Outlands by The Lion Guard. After learning that Ono has an eye injury (due to getting sand in it) and is out of commission, Chungu along with Cheezi aid Janja in trapping the remaining members of The Lion Guard in a canyon before preparing to pick off a zebra herd. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury) arrives and moves the zebras away from the canyon, giving Kion time to blast the rocks trapping them with The Roar of the Elders. After getting caught up in the blast, Chungu returns to the Outlands with Janja and Cheezi. The Kupatana Celebration Chungu and his clan pursue a jackal pup named Dogo, but Kion and The Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. When hearing that The Pride Lands is celebrating Kupatana, Janja allows The Lion Guard to take Dogo and leaves with Chungu and the rest of the clan. Fuli's New Family Chungu is grooming Janja just before Cheezi arrives and informs them of Bunga being in the Outlands. Chungu and the clan ambush the honey badger, but before they can harm him, Fuli comes to her friend's aid. The two friends then use a piece of broken rock to float downstream in lava whilst being pursued by Chungu and the clan. Luckily, Kion, Beshte and Ono arrive and save their friends, leaving Chungu, Janja and Cheezi trapped on a log with no food. Follow That Hippo! Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are sneaking around in the Pride Lands. They avoid Ono's watchful eye by hiding in a bush, but when Cheezi exits the bush, a branch swings back and hits Chungu in the face. Chungu protests loudly, and Janja scolds him, reminding him that Ono can still hear them. Cheezi adds that they don't call Ono the "Ears in the Sky" for nothing, but Janja contradicts him, to Chungu's puzzlement. Later, the hyenas overhear the sound of five young animals- Mtoto, Kambuni, Kwato, Shauku, and Gumba- chasing after a trio ofhyraxes. Janja points them out to Chungu and Cheezi, who laugh and make comments about eating them. The hyenas pusue the five animals, but when Chungu hears one of them calling his name, he wonders if they're actually chasing them. Janja explains that they're only playing pretend, but adds that it's about to get real. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu approach the five Pridelanders and give chase to them, with Chungu running after Kwato and Shauku. However, Kwato kicks him into the face, and Chungu falls to the ground, declaring that the move wasn't fair. He returns to Janja, reporting that the little zebra is mean, and Janja reminds Chungu and Cheezi that there's still Mtoto. They follow the elephant calf to the edge of a wide river and advance on him, but Beshte leaps out of the water, scaring them away, and has Mtoto climb onto his back. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu pursue the pair of them as they swim down the river. Chungu balances on a branch hanging above the river, but Beshte grabs it and launches him into the water. The hyena trio continues to chase Beshte and Mtoto, but the rest of the Lion Guard arrives. Fuli knocks Chungu and Cheezi into the water, where a float of crocodiles give chase The Call of the Drongo Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja chase after a herd of impalas. Chungu chuckles and compliments Janja on a joke he makes, but before the trio is done laughing they collide with Beshte's behind. Fuli asks the hyenas what is so funny, and Chungu reminds them of the joke that Janja made. He laughs, then asks how it went again. Janja shoves a paw against his muzzle to silence him, and Chungu lowers his ears submissively. Kion warns the hyenas that he is giving them to the count of three to leave, and Chungu is surprised that he can count that high. Janja replies to Kion that they were just leaving, and Chungu, confused, agrees before asking if they were.The hyenas pause to catch their breath, and Chungu remarks that sometimes he thinks the Lion Guard does not like them. They then hear Tamaa, mimicking Janja and declaring that he was going to eat someone. Janja denies it when Cheezi asks if he said he was going to eat him, causing Chungu to ask if he was going to eat him. Janja insists that he said nothing, and Chungu responds that it sure sounded like him. The hyenas locate and capture Tamaa, who requests that they don't eat him. Chungu observes that he is rather small, and Janja announces that they might not eat him if he helps them.Tamaa imitates Kion and orders the impalas to go to the Outlands. Chungu laughs and runs after them with Janja and Cheezi. In the Outlands, Janja informs Tamaa that he will never let him go. Chungu snickers and tells Tamaa that he won't ever get away from them. Tamaa asks why he would want to leave, which bewilders Chungu. Tamaa explains that from now on, it will be just he and Janja working as partners. Chungu asks what would become of him and Cheezi, and Tamaa replies that Janja will no longer need them unless Cheezi lets him go. But Cheezi refuses, and Chungu laughs and says that they won't let him go until Janja tells them to. Tamaa asks if that is a fact, and Chungu confirms it. Tamaa then mimicks Janja, ordering Cheezi to let him go. Cheezi obeys, and Chungu comments that he doesn't think it was actually Janja who said that. Chungu wonders what they will tell Janja, and he and Cheezi agree to tell him nothing. But as the hyenas sneak up on the impalas, Tamaa mimicks Kion, ordering Janja to let the impalas go. Chungu asks if they heard it, and Tamaa imitates all of the Guard members to frighten the hyenas. Chungu and Cheezi press against Janja, scared. However, Janja figures it out, and the hyenas approach Tamaa. They hear Kion's voice, and Chungu, impressed, observes that Tamaa didn't even move his mouth that time. It turns out to have been the real Kion, and the three hyenas flee. Paintings and Predictions Chungu, Cheezi, and Janja crouch on a hill in the Pride Lands. Janja points out a herd of zebras, and Chungu declares that their stripes are making him dizzy and falls to the ground. Janja decides to follow the zebras and spook them, and the hyena trio sings Panic and Run, laughing when they finish. Once the hyenas reach the zebras' home, Chungu asks Janja if they can chase them now. Janja denies, telling his companions to stick with the plan, and Chungu snickers. Janja tells Cheezi to just wait until he says "go", and Chungu agrees, but soon asks Cheezi what Janja is going to say. Cheezi responds "go", and Chungu, mistaking this for an order, charges away to chase the zebras, Cheezi on his heels. Chungu and Cheezi laugh and chant "panic and run" as they chase after the zebra herd As the zebras run around Chungu, he declares that he wouldn't mind if they slowed down a little, as he is getting dizzy. He chases after a zebra with Cheezi, who points out that the zebras never even saw them coming. Chungu says that this is because zebras aren't very smart before crashing into Beshte's flank. Fuli points out that the zebras aren't the only ones, and Chungu is surprised to see the Lion Guard on the scene. He and Cheezi flee back into the Outlands, and Janja soon runs after them as they pass him. The Mbali Fields Migration In the Outlands, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu hear the sound of a young zebrabraying. They stand atop a ridge and sight a small herd of zebras and a gazelle, but notice that Kion and Bunga are with them. Janja, however, explains that the zebras will panic and run when they attack, and Chungu agrees, declaring that zebras always do that. Chungu is glad when Janja says that they'll be able to pick off the zebras without thinking, remarking that that's how the trio does everything. He and Cheezi share a laugh before charging down the slope towards the herd. However, the Pridelanders are quick to compose themselves and circle around Muhimu and her son. Chungu attempts to scare the zebras with no results, and eventually attacks. A zebra kicks him in the face, sending him flying and causing him to crash into Kion. The lion cub grabs Chungu and flings him in a circle before releasing him, hurling him into Cheezi and Janja. The three hyenas retreat, and Chungu says that zebras are too chewy for his liking. Janja's New Crew Chungu, Janja, Cheezi, Nne and Tano are near the Lion Guard, with Janja plotting to use some sticky mud to their advantage whilst they feast on some nearby Wildebeests. Since Janja planned everything, Chungu questions his leader if he was the reason it rained. Janja becomes annoyed at Chungu, and instead begins to put his plan in motion. However, he slips on the mud himself and comes face to face with the Lion Guard. Chungu and Cheezi slide down to join him, followed by Nne and Tano. Chungu and Cheezi start to embarrass Janja in front of the Guard, inadvertently explaining his plan to them despite Chungu forgetting the correct pronunciation for wildebeest. Furious, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast them away back into the Outlands and Janja leaves annoyed. Soon after, he 'fires' Chungu and Cheezi. He promotes Nne and Tano to be his new crew members, banishing Chungu and Cheezi. Nne and Tano join in on Janja's command, scaring the two away. Dejected, Chungu and Cheezi are at a loss on where to go after realizing that they have entered the Pride Lands. Chungu considers telling Janja that they finally did what he asked them to do, but Cheezi remembers his former leader's words. Cheezi then suggests cheering themselves up by pretending to be Janja, referring to each other as fur-brains. It fails, and Chungu begins to lament over their predicament. He soon becomes distracted when he sees some antelopes. He and Cheezi try to roleplay as Janja again, believing that he would want them to get the antelope. They decide to go their own way to catch the antelope, but end up going the same way as each other and frighten them away. As the antelope run away, they comment that they hate how fast the prey moves. They perk up when they notice some animal bones near a cliff and decide to eat them instead, since they won't move. As they feast, a landslide of mud topples down and sweeps them away. Ono notices the two mud covered animals sliding down the steep hill and approaching the edge. He immediately alerts the rest of the Guard. Beshte leaps in and uses his body to stop them from sliding down further and Kion and Fuli bring Chungu to safety (unknowingly) whilst Bunga saves Cheezi. When the hyenas reveal themselves, the Lion Guard are positive that Janja is nearby. Chungu and Chungu become excited over the prospect of their leader's possible return and explain to the Guard about what happened. After a short discussion between Kion and Ono, it is decided that they can stay, provided they clean up after the animals by eating only the carcasses, thus completing the Circle of Life instead of interfering with it. Chungu and Cheezi are only too happy to oblige, and chow down on a nearby skeleton, though they don't quite understand the Circle of Life as a concept. As Chungu and Cheezi slumber, Nne and Tano pass by them whilst still chasing some oryxes. Janja chases after his new henchmen, but collides with his former crew. They are overjoyed to see their leader, but Janja refuses to pay them attention and continues chasing after Nne and Tano instead. Chungu and Cheezi decide that it must have been a dream, and they quickly go back to sleep to dream about Janja again. A short while later, the Lion Guard arrive and wake up the sleepy hyenas to ask if another recent stampede was their doing. But it soon becomes apparent that whilst Janja was involved, they were innocent. Chungu and Cheezi decide that it must have been 'dream Janja', and the Lion Guard realizes that he must be around somewhere.heir suspicions are confirmed when they hear his voice, which excites Chungu and Cheezi. Together, they race off after the Lion Guard. They are elated to find their leader on a rock down a cliff. Refusing to take the blame, Janja reveals Nne and Tano's plan and the Lion Guard race away, leaving Janja to question who's going to help him. Chungu and Cheezi proceed to leap down, landing on top of their leader. Janja questions how it will help, but it turns out that Chungu and Cheezi just wanted to keep him company. Not long after, they hear the Roar of the Elders in the distance. This causes their rock to crumble, and plummet to the bottom of the cliff. The Lion Guard arrive to check that they're okay, before sending them home. Janja leaves first, but falters when Chungu and Cheezi don't follow him. He calls for his minions, and Chungu and Cheezi gleefully chase after him. In their euphoria, they bump into Janja and he responds with his usual nickname for them- fur-brains. Chungu and Cheezi gratefully accept his insult, and the three run back to the Outlands. Lions of the Outlands Chungu is referenced by Kion. When Jasiri arrives in the Pride Lands with a problem, he asks her if it's Janja and his hyenas, but she replies that it's actually lions causing the problem. Never Roar Again Chungu, Cheezi, Janja, Nne and Tano are chased out of the Pride Lands by the Lion Guard, having just stolen one gazelle. They hop over the border but, when the Lion Guard's back is turned, Janja leaps back into the Pride Lands, leaving Cheezi to remind him that they were only just kicked out of the Pride Lands with slight agitation. Janja asks them when do they actually listen to the Lion Guard, and Chungu answers Since never. They re-enter the Pride Lands, but Chungu can't see the gazelle anywhere. Janja starts to speak with Cheezi, who is fretting over their unwanted presence in the Pride Lands but he is interrupted by the Queen, Nala. She orders them to leave, but Janja feigns confusion. When Nala leaps towards them, Chungu grows weary and starts to back down. But Janja is adamant that they can take her on, and Chungu readies himself for battle. He and the rest of his clan surround her, but Kion arrives just in time to stop them. His anger takes control and he unleashes a very powerful Roar of the Elders, which sends Chungu and the rest of his clan spiralling back into the Outlands. Ono's Idol While out flying with his idol Hadithi, Ono spots a group of klipspringers being trapped on the edge of a cliff by Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu. He suggests that they use the Hadithi Spin to thwart the hyenas, but Hadithi argues that Ono is not ready for such a feat. He then takes off for the ceremony, leaving Ono behind to deal with the crisis. On his own, Ono attempts to stop the hyenas using the Hadithi Spin, but falls and gets his wing trapped beneath a boulder. Cheezi and Chungu hungrily climb up the cliffs to reach him, while Janja rounds up the trapped klipspringers. However, before the hyenas can hurt Ono, Hadithi returns with the Lion Guard, and Fuli fends off Cheezi and Chungu. Meanwhile, Bunga and Kion confront Janja, while Beshte pushes a boulder down for the klipspringers to use as an escape. As Fuli guides the klipspringers to safety, one slips and falls, prompting Janja and his minions to spring an attack. Just in time, Ono and Hadithi fly past and begin to circle the hyenas, making them dizzy. Eventually, they topple off the cliffs and land in the water below. The Traveling Baboon Show Cheezi and Chungu are alone outside their den speaking about how hungry they are, when they hear some strange sounds. They race away to find Uroho, and question him on the sounds. The baboon asks them to take a seat and they do, looking towards him expectantly. Uroho then presents them with a joke, and starts off by saying that two hyenas go to the watering hole to take a bath. This causes the pair to burst out laughing, when suddenly, two other baboons leap on their head to get past them, followed by Janja, who orders them to catch Uroho. He orders them to catch him, but the two hyenas are too amused by his jokes. After Janja reminds them that he's food, they soon comply. But before he leaves, Uroho offers them another joke - What do you call hyenas covered in mud? He then leaps down on the edge of a rock, spraying them with mud. Neither hyena understands the joke, until Cheezi realizes that they're the punchline. They chase the baboons into a clearing, but end up becoming dizzy. But Uroho guides his friends into a dead end cave, and the hyenas are able to seal them in. Before they can attack, the Lion Guard arrive, demanding that they step away from them. When the hyenas refuse to back down, the Guard attack, with Chungu charging Beshte only to be quickly defeated. Before long, all three hyenas are defeated. They then run back into the Outlands, with Chungu telling his leader the first joke they heard from Uroho. Although their leader does not reply, Cheezi and Chungu laugh together. Season 2 The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Trivia * Chungu and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's clan. * Judging by his personality, it is assumed that Chungu is The Lion Guard's equivalent of Banzai, except that unlike Banzai, Chungu is somewhat less intelligent. * Chungu's voice actor, Kevin Schon, also voices Timon. Category:Lion Guard Villain Category:Reformed Characters